Escape
by Boxed Moonlight
Summary: She knew that there was no saving him then.  Even if they did, he would never live again.  He had died the day he came here. "I've entered the Abyss and never returned."


**A/N: I'm on a roll, if you hadn't noticed.**

**I just love Lucy and Subject 16 too much. Somebody send me to therapy. Please.**

**My thoughts wandered to 16's last moments. His name is Adam again to be consistent.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does, I'm not making money off of this, blah bitchin' blahbitty blah blah blaaaaaaahhh…**

**Enjoy and review. -falls asleep-**

* * *

She woke up to the bright whiteness of the ceiling. For a moment, she wondered where she was, as she did every morning. But then, as she looked at the red light over the locked door, she would remember.

Hell. That's where she was.

Lucy sat up slowly, her sluggishness betraying her weariness. This was the only time of the day that allowed her true feelings to show themselves under disguise. The tired appearance always appeared as if caused by her awakening, but it never was for that reason.

This place. It was so screwed up! Growing up an Assassin, she had always known how the Templars saw things, how they viewed the world's problems and solutions, but she could have never imagined. Keeping people prisoner, destroying their lives for the sake of power, messing with realities that shouldn't be messed with. They violated everything, drawing life from life, like a horrendous plague.

Now, more than ever, she understood her Brotherhood's purpose.

She sighed heavily, slowly dragging herself out of bed to get ready for yet another weary day. She was wary of the cameras on the wall as always, waiting for the red "On" light to turn off before swiftly showering and dressing. Coming from the bathroom, she saw the breakfast waiting on her desk and quickly ate it before Vidic came to escort her to the lab.

By the time he opened the door, she buried herself so deep, even she couldn't recognize herself.

He left her at the door, claiming he had a short meeting to get ready for and telling her to get the Animus started while he was gone. She received the morning breakfast tray for her fellow prisoner, balancing it on her arm while she punched in the access code. It was much brighter in here, and for a moment, she was blinded by the light.

The tray clattered to the floor.

Blood. Everywhere. On the floors and walls, still slick and patterned. Drawings and writings in sickly bright red. Right at her feet, a crimson pyramid, still wet. Her eyes went wide as she saw them extend and lead straight to the dorm. One thought flashed through her mind.

_Oh God no._

She rushed through the room, slipping on the pools of his blood, frantically trying to get to the door. It was open, and she slid in, falling to the floor in the blood.

Her heart froze.

He was right there, leaning and wheezing against the wall. His fingers were dripping, one hand in a wound at his side. Many other smaller cuts covered his exposed limbs and torso, all deep enough to still be oozing blood. He pulled his digits out of the gash to finish the writing.

_I've entered the Abyss and never returned._

"Adam…!" she cried, crawling over to him. He gasped, looking past her.

"Clarisse? _Est-ce vou_?" he whispered with a thick accent that was not his own, crawling away from the wall. Lucy's eyes widened as he moved toward her. He swayed, almost falling in the pool of blood at their feet, but she caught him.

"Adam… Oh, God, Adam…" she murmured as he bled onto her, bled into her.

"Clarisse… No, g-god dammit - Lucy… I couldn't… wait…" he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Her white shirt was red with his blood as it ran down both of them, and she knew then that there was no saving him. Even if they did, he would never live again. He had died the day he came here.

So she sat with him, cradling him as the life drained out of his body, crying hot tears with him. His breaths became more ragged, his heartbeat fainter, his sobs quieter. The end approached agonizingly slowly, and Lucy cursed herself for looping the security footage. Maybe someone could have seen him before-

"Lucy?"

He looked up at her. Not Adler. Not Arnaud. Not Ezio. Adam. Adam looked at her, and she was grateful that in his last moments, he was free from his curse. Free from the curse that she had helped to force on him.

"Yes?" she breathed.

He paused, and she was frightened for a moment that he would pass before he finished. "I-I'm sorry… Luce…"

"It's okay," she responded without thought, and for the briefest of moments, she saw something in his eyes that she hadn't felt in a long while.

Relief.

And as Vidic entered, demanding to know what happened, she watched him escape Hell.


End file.
